Secrets Revealed
by TARDISwhore
Summary: Chloe discovers what Clark has been hiding from her, and Clark discovers something of his own. Chlark. Please R & R. Chappie 2 up!
1. Unveiled

Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: As if you didn't already know. I DON'T OWN SMALLVILLE! Are ya happy now?

Pairings: Clark/Chloe

Summary: Chloe discovers what Clark has been hiding from her, and Clark discovers something of his own. Chlark. Please R & R.

* * *

Chapter 1: Unveiled

Clark Kent was just finishing his chores, which only took him a few minutes anyway, when he saw Pete walking towards him.

"Hey Pete, What are you doing here?" Clark jogged over to him.

"Well, I thought I'd just come over and say hi."

"Pete, it's a 20 minute drive from your place. You just came to say that?" Clark looked at him.

"Well, it's just, it's about Chloe."

"What about Chloe?" Clark was worried she was hurt but Pete wouldn't have tried to hide that.

Well, it's just, she found the book with all the stuff we did together since I found out about your powers, and..."

"Please don't tell me she read it?"

"Yeah she did, sorry man. But I would expect her soon. We still cool?"

"Yeah" Clark couldn't stay mad at his best friend for long. "But what am I going to tell her?"

"Maybe you could tell her the truth?"

They didn't have much time to think up something because she turned the corner of the barn and walked fast towards them.

"Clark Kent, you have some explaining to do. Is it true you have powers?"

Clark and Pete shared a paused look

"Tell her before she goes all hypo girly on you." Pete whispered so Clark and his super hearing would know his opinion.

Clark heard and then sighed. "Yes Chloe, it's true."

Chloe looked like she could spit fire, then she turned all, happy. "I knew it, ever since you were a kid weird stuff was happening and I couldn't explain it until a few years back. When you and Lana started being friends. I saw you all super speedy and..." she kept talking while Clark and Pete looked amazed.

"Chloe, you've known all this time, and you never told me you knew?" Clark walked a step towards her.

"Well, yeah but I didn't want you to get mad about me knowing and I just want to know why you told Pete and not me?"

"I had to tell him. If I didn't it was over between us anyway"

"Man, it wouldn't have been over. I was just mad cos I thought that you had come to steal the spaceship" Pete explained to Clark.

"Well anyway back to Chloe." Clark said looking at a very patient Chloe. "You have to promise not to tell anyone else or every body could be coming to see the 'Alien Freak' "

"Of course I won't" Chloe smiled at them "I know how it feels to not want powers revealed." she murmured to herself, but loud enough for Clark's super hearing to kick in.

"What did you just say?" Clark asked.

"I said, of course I won't." Chloe repeated.

"No after that."

"I didn't say anything." Chloe smile started to droop.

"She didn't Clark."Clark was suspicious about Pete saying that because he knew about his super hearing.

"Yes you did, you said that you know how it feels to not want powers revealed" he looked at Chloe and Pete who was looking away from him now as well." ok guys, spill."

Chloe and Pete looked at each other now. "I think it best I show you what I'm talking about."

Clark looked confused "What are you ..." Chloe looked at him to shut up.

"Just look" and with that, she super speeded across to the front of Kent Farm and back.

Clark just looked like he had seen his real father for the first time again. "Wha..., whe...," he couldn't even talk. He looked at Pete. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"She made me promise not to tell anyone, just like you did." Pete pleaded his side.

Chloe started talking again. "Clark, don't get angry with him. I should have told you sooner but, I was told not to."

"By who?" Clark was angry both his best friends knew and he didn't.

"Your father."

"My dad knows? What about my mum?"

"No, I mean your real dad."

Clark was taken back by the mention of Jor-El. But he was interested in other things at the moment. "So, how long have you had them?"

"Well, I don't know how long. They started getting bigger and bigger about 4 years ago. When yours started as well." Chloe was getting looser about revealing all of this to Clark now. She could sense he wasn't going to be angry at them for ever as well.

"Why don't we come in here and talk?" Clark motioned to the barn.

Chloe got a mischievous grin on her face "race ya."

Clark didn't have time to answer as she had already started running. Clark was sure that she wasn't as fast as him so he followed, leaving Pete looking like an idiot.

"Wait up guys." Pete jogged after them.

* * *

A/N what did ya think? This is my first Smallville fan fic so be nice. And we have come to the part where I shamelessly beg for reviews. Please! 


	2. What next?

Chapter 2: **What next?**

**A/N: **Well here's the update. It's longer than the last, but I doubt you'll complain. **RebleQueen**: Her powers aren't the same as Clarks, well not all of them ;). **Crazy Danae**:Jor-El didn't give her powers, she always had them. Well, ENJOY!

* * *

When Pete got up to the loft, Clark and Chloe were sitting like they had been there for ages.

"Hey Pete. How long did that take you?" Clark said in his usual Clark Kent way.

"Hey, let me off, not all of us have super speed, ya know?" Pete sat on the sofa Clark had just moved up to let more people come up.

"So, where do we start? Powers?" Chloe asked Clark.

"Sure. I have five. Super speed, obviously, super strength, super hearing, x-ray vision and heat vision. What about you?"

Chloe sat down before she started. "Well, I have five too, but only the super speed and x-ray vision is the same. I also have invisibility, telekinesis and phasing" The last power she said gave Clark a strange look as well as Pete. "Phasing. It's like being a ghost; I can go through solid objects. Watch." She put her hand through a surprised Clark.

"Hey" Clark said as a laughing Chloe pulled her hand out and tried to stop herself laughing.

"Since when have you had phasing, Chloe?" Pete asked his friend.

"Remember when Clark was blind? That's when."

"That's when I got my super hearing. That's how I knew you were talking to Lionel Luthor."

"Really, I thought you were just eavesdropping. Well, I guess you were on some level, but you couldn't help it." Chloe smiled. "So, give me the background gossip on where you really came from."

"I'm an alien, obviously you knew that, and my planet Krypton exploded and I'm the only one left." Chloe's grin became bigger. "What?"

"You weren't the only survivor. That was my planet too. I came down in the same meteor shower as you, but when my parents found me, we moved to Metropolis first, and then we moved back to Smallville." Chloe explained to a stunned Clark.

"Are you saying that you and I are the same?" Chloe nodded. "So all that stuff Dr. Swann said about being on my own was a lie?"

"Yep. Although he might not have known about me coming down."

Clark thought about all they had talked about for a moment then turned his attention to Pete. "How long have you known about Chloe's powers, Pete?"

"Since 2 months after I found out about yours." Pete admitted to his friend. "You upset with me?"

"Why? You were just protecting someone else's secret, like mine." Clark told his oldest friend. Then he turned to Chloe. "So how do you know about my real father, Jor-El?"

"Well, about when Jeremy Creek went crazy. I saw you get hit by Lex and I knew you were the other person my spacecraft had inscribed. No one could survive being hit at 60 miles per hour, well maybe the 6 million dollar man."

"I never got any inscriptions in my craft. Why did you get them?"

"I don't know, I thought you had them too. Anyway, Jor-El. Well i wanted to tell you then, but when I went to my craft that evening I was going to tell you, I could hear him talking to me, not to tell you, that you weren't ready to be told that I was an alien too. I obeyed him, but when I saw the book that Pete had wrote, about all the stuff you two had done, I took it as a sign, that you were ready to know."

Clark thought about this for a few moments. It was definitely a surprise and he didn't expect it, but it would be nice to have someone who he could relate to, not just a little bit, but totally and fully. "So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"Well, maybe we could tell your parents?" Chloe suggested.

"I don't know about that Chloe." His parents were alright with him being an alien, but Chloe? It might damage their relationship with them. Or maybe he was just making an excuse because he just didn't want them to know.

"Look Clark, I know i can't read your mind, but i have a feeling that you just don't want to tell them, that's okay with me." Chloe looked a little down but she tried to cover up as much as she could.

Clark saw the feeling on his friends face. "Okay, we can tell them." Chloe perked up a bit. "But when they get back. They went into town to get some things. They should be back in about..." Clark looked at his watch." Okay, scratch that, they should have been back half an hour ago. I wonder what's keeping them."

Just as Clark said this, they all heard a truck pull up and heard the doors shut.

"You were saying?" Pete said to his friend. Clark reacted to this by pushing him over on to the chair.

"Hey guys, wait until they actually get in the door." Clark watched Pete get up and starting to walk over to the stairs with Chloe. They both turned around and walked back, but Chloe went invisible. "Chloe where are you?" He could hear a laugh, then his shirt was unbuttoning, appearing to be doing it like magic, but to the teen boys, they knew exactly what was doing it. "Chloe, stop it."

His shirt re-buttoned and Chloe appeared leaning on the sofa, next to Pete. "Spoil sport. I was just having a bit of fun." She gave a flirty smile to Clark, who threw a cushion at her. She phased, the cushion hitting Pete.

"Hey!" He returned fire and within seconds, the three friends had returned to their youth and started a pillow fight. 'Damn, I have definitely got the biggest disadvantage' Pete thought. 'I mean, I can't run super fast, phase, or turn anything invisible.' They continued for a few minutes, until Pete got tired of always being hit and not hitting Clark or Chloe, so he sat down. The others soon followed his lead and they all sat down.

"So are we going to tell them now?" Chloe asked Clark.

"Yeah, i think we could all use something to drink as well." Clark and the others stood up and walked down the stairs of the barn, and into the warmth of the Kent's kitchen.

"Hi, Chloe Pete. are you staying for lunch?" Martha was getting some bacon and eggs out of the brown bag that sat on the table.

"Yeah, they are." Clark answered for them. He gave them a look to tell them that they would.

"Yeah, Mrs. Kent, I'd love to stay. Your cooking is the best in Smallville." Chloe sat down next to Clark. Pete sat the other side of Clark.

"Please, Chloe, you've known me long enough to call me Martha. What about you Pete? Are you staying?"

Pete looked at his friends who gave him a discreet nod each. "Yeah, Mrs. Kent, I am."

"Okay, and call me Martha aswell, Pete. You've been Clark's friend through thick and thin since you were toddlers." Her eyebrow movement signalled to Pete that she was referring to Clark's being an alien.

Jonathan Kent came down the stairs and noticed the new guests. "Pete, Chloe. Are you staying for lunch?"

"Yes they are. I made bacon, eggs, hash browns, all your favourites Jonathan." Martha laid out the plate of food in front of Pete and Clark, then Chloe and Jonathan. She went back up to the counter one last time to pick her own plate up, which had the least food on, as usual.

They all ate, discussing the usual things, how school was going, what was the newest article Chloe was writing, if they would be going away on holiday. Then, when they had finished, Chloe looked at Clark to give a signal she was about to bring up the topic. "Mrs. Kent, Sorry, Martha, I was talking to Pete and Clark earlier, and we thought that you should know what it was about."

"What Chloe is something wrong?" Martha always considered both Chloe and Pete family, and if something was wrong, then she would be just as worried as their parents.

"Well, its just that, I'm like Clark, in more ways than one." Chloe didn't usually get tongue tied, but this was one of the rare moments when she did.

"I don't understand."

"I know about Clark being an alien. And I worked it out on my own, before you blame Pete."

Martha and Jonathan looked at her. "How did you work it out?" Jonathan asked, emphasizing on the 'how'.

"Because, I'm an alien too. From Krypton, same as Clark." 'Boy Chloe, you sure know how to ease it in.' She thought to herself.

Martha looked at Jonathan, who looked back into her eyes. "Why would you say something like that? We know Clark was the only one." Martha stood up.

"Mum, its true. She has abilities like me." Clark stood up too. Sticking up for his friend meant going against his parents, but they were wrong this time.

"How do we know that Chloe wasn't affected by the meteor rocks?" Jonathan asked.

"Do you want me to prove it?" Chloe asked, calmly. "I'll show you." She super speeded to behind Martha. "Want more?" She signalled for a spoon to come to her hand. When it did, she put it on the table. She turned invisible. When she reappeared she was beside Clark again. "Enough proof?" She sat back down, with Clark not far behind her.

Martha and Jonathan were lost for words. How was Chloe able to do this? Was she really from Krypton?

"When did this happen." Jonathan asked the three teens opposite him.

They looked at each other. It was going to be a long night. Chloe started. "Well, it happened the day of the meteor shower..."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I've been trying to update all my stories, but I just get caught up with one and, well, you get the idea. And we have once again arrived at the part that I shamelessly beg for reviews, please? **Next chappie: A friend finds out about both Clark and Chloe's powers, but who is it?**


End file.
